


Pressure

by MinerL2020



Series: SquarePants and Friendship [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, Crossover, Desert Island, The Krusty Krab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: As they relax under the sky, Spongebob and Rainbow Dash both believe they could beat the other in a race. This becomes an argument if land creatures or sea creatures are better. After a few competitions, Rainbow Dash fails Spongebob's final test. Determined not to lose, she challenges him to go up on dry land for one minute. But when he gets on land, he may have more things to worry about than a competition.
Series: SquarePants and Friendship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029624





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

At Bikini Bottom, Rainbow Dash and Spongebob were laying down next to a cliff, watching the sky.

“You know, Spongebob,” Rainbow said. “Sometimes, it’s nice to let my wings rest, and just watch the clouds go by.”

“Yup,” Spongebob said. “And just relax.”

“Yeah. Relax.”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Spongebob said, pointing to a cloud. “Do you know what that cloud looks like?”

“What?”

“A flower.”

“They all look like flowers, Spongebob. All the time.”

“They sure do.”

“You know, normally, I’d offer to race you to the top of the coral cliffs, but I don’t wanna miss out on a second of this beautiful beauty.”

“Me neither. Who wants to get all dirty anyway?”

“Yeah, and sweaty. Besides, I think we’d all know who’d get to the top first.”

“Yeah.”

Spongebob and Rainbow laughed. _“Me.”_

Both of them looked surprised. “That’s funny, Rainbow,” Spongebob said. “That sounded like you could beat me at a climbing contest.”

Rainbow sat up. “Course I can!” she said. “I’m a pegasus.” She pointed to her wings. “See?”

“I thought that meant you were good at flying,” Spongebob said.

“Nope, that means I’m built to reach high places. Besides, I’m from the surface world, and nothing prepares you for climbing more than living on good old dry land.”

Spongebob laughed. “Land- _schmand,_ it’s all about finger strength, baby, and if there’s anything we got plenty of in the ocean, it’s finger strength!” He placed the fingers of his left hand onto the palm of his right hand, and started flexing them like a bodybuilder. “What do you say to that, Ham Hooves?”

Then Rainbow peeked down from the cliff. “I’d say I’m already halfway there!” She said, waving a pickaxe. Spongebob screamed, and ran to the mountain, and began climbing.

“No fair, Rainbow!” He said. “You got a head start!”

“Sorry, Spongebob, but that’s the way the coral crumbles!” Rainbow said, before collapsing the coral Spongebob was hanging on to.

“Hey!” Spongebob yelped, before jumping to another ledge. “You did that on purpose!”

“Yeah, but this is an accident!” Rainbow unleashed more rock onto the Sponge. He lost his grip, and fell screaming.

“Too bad you forgot your umbrella!” the speedster said.

 _“I didn’t!”_ Spongebob sang, as he floated by, holding a parasol. He laughed as he reached the top. And saw Rainbow was already there, sitting in a lounge chair, reading a newspaper.

“Well, it’s about time you showed up,” she said.

Spongebob spluttered. “But you were… I saw you by the... I want a rematch!” He peered down from the mountain, and saw the border to Ponyville, where a Krabby Patty stand was set up for Sunday. “First one to Mr. Krab’s stall is the winner!”

“There’s no way a sea creature can run faster than a land creature,” Rainbow said cockily.

“Sure I can!” Spongebob said. “I’m-” he spread his arms and legs, as wind blew through his pores, and said in a deep voice, _“Hydrodynamically designed!”_ before returning to normal. “Think you can win a fair race with those clunky wings on your side?” He asked Rainbow.

“Why don’t you ask my behind!” Rainbow retorted, as they got into a runner’s stance. “That is, if you can catch it! What do you say to that, Hydro-pants?”

“I’d say, I’m already halfway there! -halfway there! -halfway there!” Rainbow glanced to her left, and saw a gramophone. “-halfway there!” Spongebob’s voice came from it.

 _“Hey!”_ Rainbow said.

At the bottom of the mountain, Spongebob ran, laughing, before hitting a brick wall in his path. Rainbow jumped on his face to go over the wall.

“Thanks for the face lift!” she said, before reaching the border, and crossing sand to grass. “See, I told ya you didn’t have a chan-” then she saw Spongebob dressed up as an old man, having gotten there before her.

“There you are!” he said in an elderly voice. “Ain’t that just like a land creature to keep a sea creature,” he licked his lips, “waiting!” Spongebob ripped off the outfit and laughed.

“I thought you wanted a rematch,” Rainbow growled.

“I did!” Spongebob said. “And I took a head start, just like you did!”

“Well, I was just joking around with you that time!” Rainbow retorted. “But I guess you all underwater don’t have to play fair!”

“I guess we don’t, air breather!”

“Water sucker!”

“Tree climber!”

“Gulf streamer!”

“Kite Flyer!”

“Chum Chewer!”

Spongebob gasped. “Take that back! You-” he looked nervous. “Not wet person!”

“Aha!” Rainbow said triumphantly. “You can’t even come up with another name! That proves it!”

“Proves what?” Spongebob challenged.

“That land creatures are better than sea creatures!”

Patrick walked up. “Better at what?” the starfish asked.

“Oh, darn near everything, I guess,” Rainbow responded. “Cloud wrangling, and competitive eating, and singing, and flying!”

Squidward walked up. “What’s she blabbering about?”

“She says land creatures are best,” Patrick said.

“Only because it’s true!” Rainbow said, confidently. “We’re best at running, and fur styling, and rowing. You may have us beat at swimming, but we’ve got spellcasting,” Mr. Krabs joined the group, while Rainbow continued. “And weather making, and building… and fishing!”

The four sea creatures gasped, shocked she would stoop so low.

“And name calling for sure!”

“And drowning,” Squidward retorted. “Don’t forget drowning!”

Spongebob laughed. “Good one, Squidward!” He jumped up to high five Squidward. “Woo!”

Squidward just stared at him. “Not on your life, Sport,” he deadpanned, and Spongebob fell on the ground, but quickly got back up.

“I’ll admit, you’ve got some pretty good moves,” the sponge remarked. “For a pony.” The sea creatures laughed, before Spongebob gestured for them to stop. “But you’re still just a land creature.”

“Ponies can do anything they want to!”

“I bet they can’t eat a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite,” Patrick said, holding up a burger the size of a basketball. He shoved it in his mouth, deforming his cheeks, before he swallowed the whole thing. “Ah!”

“Give me that!” Rainbow said, grabbing a patty. “I’ll show you how it’s done!” She tried to shove it into her mouth, but most of it splattered across her face.

Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and Squidward laughed. “Thank you, thank you,” Patrick said, bowing.

Rainbow wiped her face off. “Well, that’s just one thing.”

“Can you do this?” Mr. Krabs asked, and pulled his right eyestalk into his shell, then pushed it out and pulled in his left one, then repeated it a few times, before sticking both out. “Everyone in my family can do that.”

“Uh…” Rainbow said, and poked one eye out slightly. “Uh…”

“Can you do this?” Squidward asked, before pulling out five plates on sticks, and spinning them on five of his tentacles. “Huh?”

“Can you reproduce by budding?” Spongebob asked. A bud identical to him popped out of his right side. “Can ya?” it asked. A second popped out of his left. “Can ya?” it asked. A third popped out of the top of his head. “Huh?” it asked. And one more popped out of the side of the left head. “Can ya?” it asked.

“No!” Rainbow said.

“And most importantly, can you do this?” Spongebob asked, and he and the other males made their eyes big and round, before gasping three times, without letting out their breath.

“Well, why would I want to do any of that dumb stuff anyway?” Rainbow asked, defensively.

“Admit it Rainbow!” said a vindicated Spongebob. “You can’t do anything us sea creatures can do. In fact, if it weren’t for magic, you couldn’t even visit us!” The four started laughing.

“Well you don’t-” Rainbow began, but the men kept laughing. “I don’t need to-” They kept laughing. “Grrr… I’ll show you all! I don’t need air!” To prove her point she flew up into the air, and dove into a nearby pond, completely submerging herself. The sea creatures gasped. They walked up to the edge of the pond, and saw Rainbow standing at the bottom. A few air bubbles floated past her.

“Neptune preserve her!” Mr. Krabs said.

“How long can she stay like that?” Squidward asked.

“I don’t know!” Spongebob said.

“And I thought _I_ was dumb!” Patrick said.

“Wow, Rainbow. You sure proved _us_ wrong,” Spongebob remarked. “I guess land creatures are better!” Then the four’s expressions turned sly. “At least until they need to breathe.” They chuckled. Rainbow just closed one eye.

The group walked into the pond until they were completely submerged, and gathered around Rainbow. “Yup, won’t be long now.” Spongebob remarked. Rainbow struggled to hold her breath. “Feeling light headed yet?” he asked, smugly. Rainbow shook her head. “Remember this?” He took a deep breath, and let it out. _“Ah!”_

“It’s free!” Mr. Krabs said. He also took a deep breath, and let it out. _“Ah!”_

Rainbow began shaking nervously. Her cheeks started inflating, her face turned red, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and frantically swam to the surface. She collapsed on the shore, taking giant gulps of air. The group on the bottom of the pond burst out laughing. Rainbow turned to glare at them. “Stop laughing at me!” said the soaking mare.

“I knew it!” Mr. Krabs said. “There was no way some ‘airhead’ was gonna win anything against a water breather!” Rainbow angrily flew off.

“Airhead,” Patrick said, before laughing. Then the top of his head deflated. “Huh?” He placed his thumb in his mouth, and blew, causing the top of his head to become rounded.

 _“Sea creatures **rule!”**_ declared the group. _“Water! Water! Water!”_

“Alright, alright!” Rainbow said, standing at the shore wearing a jar on her head. She marched under the water, and up to the group. “You’ve had your little laugh, but now it’s my turn!” She glared at them. “You all think you’re such hot stuff, don’t you? Swimming around with your gills and all that trash. But none of you wetheads could last a minute on my turf. _True_ dry land!”

The four were silent for a moment. Then Squidward asked, “Do we have to wear pickle jars?” Except for Rainbow, they burst out laughing.

“Nope,” the pegasus said. “Nothing but the clothes on your backs.”

“One minute?” Spongebob asked. “No problem, _Lame-bow!”_ The sea creatures laughed again.

* * *

Later, the four were following Rainbow, laughing all the way. Until they walked past Rainbow, and stopped when they saw where she wanted to go. Above them was Bikini Bottom’s famous island, which had become a portal to Spongebob's old world, with no magic to help them breathe.

“Well?” Rainbow asked, impatiently. “Are you going, or not?”

The sea creatures stammered. “Uh, well, uh, uh, um…”

“Actually, you know, but…” Spongebob said.

“We can’t, uh…” Squidward said. “Because…”

“We’re late for, um…” Mr. Krabs began.

“Our fitting!” Patrick finished.

“Oh, you mean for your chicken costumes?” Rainbow challenged.

Patrick was munching on popcorn, but at this remark he threw the bucket down. “Hey! We are not chicken.” Then he looked at the ground. “Huh? My popcorn!” He pecked at it like a chicken.

“Yeah, we’re not chicken,” Spongebob said. “We’ll do it.” He looked at the water’s surface, and poked a finger above it. “There. Mission accomplished.”

Rainbow was unimpressed. “Look,” she said, pulling out a stopwatch and pointing at it. “Unless you can stay above water for one measly minute, you forfeit the contest and prove that land creatures are better than sea creatures!”

“No way, Rain-bow,” Spongebob said. “We can take on your challenge!”

“Yeah!” Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs said.

“We’re not afraid of your dumb old land!”

“Yeah!”

_“We’re sea creatures!”_

_**“Yeah!”** _

The others got in line, and pushed Spongebob to the front.

“Okay,” he said, nervously. “Well, this is it.”

Mr. Krabs went up to the sponge. “Wait, boy!” he said, before pulling out a glass of water. “Make it last.”

Spongebob drank the glass. “Thanks Mr. Krabs.” He turned back to land. “Okay, here I go!” He ran up to the surface, and came out of the water as a yellow dish sponge on a stick. He took several deep breaths, before he realized something. “Hey! This isn’t so bad!” He went all the way onto the island. “We can do this!” He looked at the water. “Hey Patrick! Come on up! The air is fine!”

“I’m gonna do it real quick and get it over with,” Patrick said. “Cannonball!” he yelled as he leapt to the surface, before coming out of the water as a dried pink starfish. “Hey, I lost my trunks! Hi Spongebob!” he said, before joining his friend.

“All right, Pat, you made it!” Spongebob said. “Come on Mr. Krabs! Up here!” Patrick yelled encouragement.

“All ashore that’s going ashore Mr. Squidward!” Mr. Krabs said to the nervous Squidward, and ran up to the island. “Land _ho!”_ He surfaced as a rubber crab toy, and joined Spongebob and Patrick.

“Looking good Mr. Krabs!” Spongebob said.

“Yeah! Yeah! Woohoo!” Patrick cheered.

“Come on Squidward!” Spongebob called out to the last member of the surfacing party. “You’re missing all the dry! Come on Squidward!”

The group started chanting. “Squidward! Squidward!”

“Well, I’ll do it,” Squidward said, before starting to walk to the surface. “But I won’t like it.”

“Squidward! Squidward! Squid-!” They stopped chanting as Squidward joined them as a blue octopus toy, but he still had his eyes and big nose.

“What?” Squidward asked.

“Well, here we are!” Spongebob said.

Half a minute later, the group was walking across the island.

“This is pretty easy!” Squidward noted.

“I may keep a second rock up here!” Patrick remarked.

“Once you get your land legs, it’s not so bad!” Mr. Krabs said.

“We’re the masters of land and sea!” Spongebob declared. Then a seagull landed in front of them. “Hey, it’s a local!” the sponge said. “Hi, we’re from underwater! Do you know Sandy Cheeks?”

The seagull just looked at the audience.

Back behind the portal.

“Three… Two… One…” Rainbow Dash said. “Well pluck my feathers! They made it!” She started walking to the island. “Better go congratulate them.”

She emerged from the water as a plushie. “Spongebob? Patrick?” she called, before walking above the high tide line. “Hmm, where’d they get to?” She glanced to her left…

And saw Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Spongebob screaming as they were chased by a seagull, and another one had Patrick in its mouth.

Rainbow gasped. _“Holy Celestia!_ You can’t eat my friends, you _rats with wings! Hiyah!”_ She flew off screen, and the seagulls let out squawks of pain, as karate noises were heard, and white feathers flew on screen. She came back and flew back off, continuing to beat up the seagulls.

* * *

Later, the five friends floated back down to the ocean floor, with Squidward upside down.

“Thanks for saving us, Rainbow,” Spongebob said.

“You know, everyone’s best at something,” Rainbow said.

“But no one’s best at everything,” Spongebob finished. “Sorry I made you go into that pond, Rainbow.”

“Sorry I made you go up on dry land, Spongebob.”

“Three cheers for feeling sorry for ourselves!” Mr. Krabs said. “Hip hip!”

“Hooray!” the group cheered.

“Hip hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Hip hip!”

Back on land, the seagulls, with their feathers missing, let out a halfhearted, “Hooray.”


End file.
